


Rosary

by anita58straycat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, M/M, Poetry, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita58straycat/pseuds/anita58straycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a very short poem about Dean and Cas's relationship, based in particular on the episode written by King Edlund: The man who would be king. Because they love each other, but that doesn't mean they can't hurt each other, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys. It was 4am and I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about Dean and Cas and The Man Who Would Be King and this happened. 
> 
> It's basically what I believe Dean's thoughts are when he traps Cas in the holy fire.

* * *

**ROSARY**

A Graceless Prayer

 

 

I’ve written a thousand pages

Carved them on my heart

And every bleeding word

A sacred whisper: your holy name

 

We’re thorned roses

Entwined

 

* * *

 


End file.
